That Night
by ElektricCurrent
Summary: "Thanks," she whispered. He looked down at her with a small smile. "Yeah." They then stood up and looked at each other one more time before leaving and travelling on their separate paths, never to share a moment like that again. R&R. T for mild language.


**A/N: Hello. So, uh, please read. I first wrote the rough draft at about midnight, but since I have edited it and updated when I could think more coherently. **

**Disclaimer: If I wrote Harry Potter, this fic would be way better.**

* * *

><p>It wasn't that much of a surprise when she saw them. It wasn't like she hadn't been expecting this all along.<p>

That didn't dull the hurt, though. Oh no, it was quite the opposite. In fact, she had been expecting it for so long she had convinced herself she was lying.

She wasn't.

That Weekend was a Hogmeade weekend. _He_ had avoided going with her using the excuse that "he needed to study". She didn't believe him.

She was on patrol That Night, thinking about her day. She had gotten some quills, butterbeer, and chocolate. All the while knowing her boyfriend was cheating. _He_ was cheating.

That Night was a relatively normal night for patrol. She was exhausted, but she could still her people in a broom cupboard. Sighing, she knocked on the door loudly.

"Thirty seconds 'till I come in," she warned half-heartedly. All she wanted to do was sleep... She wasn't even paying attention to the sounds in the cupboard (Something along the lines of "Shit, I told you we shouldn't have done this again tonight!" "Yeah yeah, be quiet, it's _Rose–_" "Ugh, what a tool") until she heard a voice who must've _tried _to speak quietly and failed whisper, "Shit."

Not a voice. _His_ voice.

Her eyes widened then narrowed in quick succession. Her face flushed with anger and embarrassment. The door flew open quickly as she slammed against it.

"To bed," she said tightly. She tried her hardest to ignore how the girl was holding a shirt against her bare chest and how _He_ was pulling up his pants. "Your own beds. And MacMillan–" she glared at Him viciously– "We need to talk in the morning. Ten o'clock, the One-Eyed Witch. Goodnight."

She stalked away quickly. She didn't want Him to see the tears falling down her red and humiliated face.

* * *

><p><em>He<em> was late. As usual. The bloody, sodding mother–

"Rose!" He called, cheeks flushed and tie undone. "Sorry. I–"

She scowled.

"Right," He agreed. "Rose, this isn't going to work."

"No shit," she interjected, arms cross.

"I'm sorry for what I did, and–" He glanced down the empty corridor and lowered his voice. "I hope you'll forgive me."

Her blue eyes were ice cold and devoid of emotion. They matched the rest of her unmoving face.

"I hope we can still be friends–" He tried again.

Her voice a monotone, calm and quiet. "Don't be an insensitive bastard." She glared. "We can _never_ be friends."

He paused. "Well, then, maybe we can be a-a-what's the word? People who know each other... Anyway, I hope we can be that not immediately, obviously, but maybe when we graduate, or–yeah," He finished lamely. His words were rushed to make sure she didn't interrupt again.

She cocked a perfect eyebrow. "Okay," she said, as if she was talking to a small child. She reached out and patted his cheek condescendingly twice before walking away.

* * *

><p>That night she snuck out into a secret passageway very little people knew about. She sat down on one side and stretched out her long legs out so her toes were touching the other side of the corridor.<p>

That's when it started. The bitter, endless, introverted questions.

_Why would he choose you, anyway? She's so much prettier._

_Why are you such an idiot? You should've tossed him._

_Why would _anyone _choose you? You're so worthless._

Before she knew it, she was crying. Sobbing. Tear after tear, heave after heave poured out of her. She must've been making a lot of noise. She didn't notice.

Scorpius Malfoy did.

He was prefect on duty that night, and when he heard a sound in a secret passageway, he sighed. He just wanted to go to bed.

As he got closer, he heard that the noise was not in fact shagging or even snogging but _crying_. And it sounded like... Rose Weasley.

He oh-so quietly entered the corridor (that he obviously knew about) by touching a certain brick and whispering something almost silently. Upon seeing Rose sprawled across fists pressed against her eyes, his instinct took over and he slowly sat next to her. He was ready to get up and move if she didn't want him. Hesitant, he also began to put his arm against her small and shaking shoulders. She had no reaction other than to rest her head on his arm.

They stayed like that all night, both of them drifting in and out of consciousness. In the morning, she woke up to see _Scorpius Malfoy_ staring at the stone wall across the passage. She glanced up at him quickly before studying her shoes.

"Thanks," she whispered.

He looked down at her with a small smile. "Yeah."

They then stood up and looked at each other one more time before leaving and travelling on their separate paths, never to share a moment like that again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Mm, don't you love sad endings? I do. I also love getting reviews (*nudge nudge, wink wink*)... Anyway, I hope you like it. **

**Note: Yes, I KNOW that in sentences like "Right," He agreed. "Rose, this isn't going to work." the he shouldn't be capitalized. BUT WAIT. All the other mentions of MacMillan have he capitalized. So why not after dialogue?**

**Okay. That's all. Please review.**


End file.
